Episode 7004 (2nd February 2009)
Plot Tony denies any involvement in Jed's injuries. He tells Carla that he found Jed attempting suicide. It was his guilt in pushing Jed to suicide that led to Tony re-housing him. Carla remains doubtful. Ken opens up to Ted about Martha. Anna approaches Gail in The Kabin, begging her to ask Tina who really started the fight. Lloyd and Kirk rope Eddie into joining a last minute darts tournament. Tony phones Jimmy to tell him what must now be done about Jed. Ben comes to the Websters house to collect Sian and Sophie for youth club. Rosie admits he's not a complete mutant. Janice asks Ken to be her tutor if she's ever to realise her nursing dreams. On Tony's orders, Jimmy threatens Jed leaving him badly shaken. Kevin, Bill, Ashley, Lloyd, Kirk and Eddie rapidly begin losing against the Flight Fandangoes. Eddie reluctantly prepares to take his turn. When Gail reveals Anna's suspicions, David and Tina immediately deny everything. Eddie 'the dart destroyer' Windass is given a last minute pep talk from his team. When Chris recognises him, Eddie bolts out of the pub, Chris hot on his heels. Kirk and the others follow. Tony lets Jimmy in through the back door to the factory. Jimmy tells Tony that Jed's been warned as requested and now he's done. Tony warns that Jimmy won't 'be done' until he says so. In his escape, Eddie climbs the ladder outside No.6. Chris reveals to Kirk, Ashley, Kevin and Lloyd that Eddie is a scam artist. Anna comes out demanding Eddie comes down and pays Chris the money he's owed. Sally and Rosie ask Sophie and Ben about their evening. Sally clearly likes Ben. Gary tells Tina that he knows she lied to the police. David arrives and a second fight brews. Rita comes to David's defence. Tina still doubts continuing her lies. Carla and Tony overhear Emily telling Rita that Jed's been rushed to hospital after a suspected heart attack. Carla's fears become a reality. Cast Regular cast *Carla Gordon - Alison King *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Poppy - Sophiya Haque *Ted Page - Michael Byrne *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Ben Richardson - Lucien Laviscount *Jimmy Dockerson - Robert Beck *Chris - Pete Dunwell *Disco Dave - Phil Taylor (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Apartment block in Wigan Notes *Final appearance of Kenneth Cope as Jed Stone. *Real-life professional darts player Phil Taylor guest stars as Disco Dave. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tony calls Jimmy and tells him to teach Jed a lesson; Eddie is recoognised during the darts tournament; and Ken opens up to Ted about his friendship with Martha. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,390,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2009 episodes